


夜花

by O6nomob



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O6nomob/pseuds/O6nomob
Summary: snowbird开车，补档试水Lofter难民，第一次用，如有冒犯请指正，我会立刻修改





	夜花

Winter Schnee正在自己的书房中与工作奋战。

虽然这几天都是她的休息日，但是几乎每天都有从军方发来的紧急消息需要她亲自解决，就算她已经睡着，被卷轴板惊醒后也不得不立刻起床重新投入工作状态中。

冬季紧盯着电脑屏幕中向下滚动的数据信息，右手拢了拢裹在绸制睡裙外的开司米长披肩，左手则伸出去取茶杯，但没有摸索到 - 茶杯不在冬季上一次喝茶后放下的位置。

于是她在审阅完这一章节后，稍稍左倾一下上半身，想要看清杯子的确切位置。

茶杯不在桌子上 -

冬季的眼睛在向大脑如实反应这一状况的同时，她的左边脸颊与什么柔软的东西相撞了。

一只带着温热气息的胳膊从冬季的面前伸了过去，将大而有力的手掌扣在她的右边肩膀上，五根修长的手指陷入她的披肩的褶中。

同时一股熟悉的酒的味道在空气中肆意弥漫。

“Qrow ......” 冬天已经猜到了对方的身份，因此对这个潜入了她书房的入侵者不怀任何戒备 “你完成任务回来了？”

对方没有回答，但嘴唇还在轻轻的摩擦着她的脸颊。

冬季将搁在桌子上的左手抬起，反手勾住了对方的脖颈，然后稍稍侧过脸，使自己的嘴唇与Qrow的相贴。

半分钟后，她松开手，将脸退开，在两人间拉开一点距离。

“现在高兴了？”

偌大的书房没有亮灯，只有电脑的虚浮屏幕还勉强透出一些有限的光亮，冬天借着这个仅有的小小光源，盯住了对方正跳跃着猩红色炫光的眼睛。

Qrow Branwen又亲吻了一下Winter的右半边脸颊和额头，接着才用充满笑意的声音回答道。

“还不够。”

冬季淡漠地重新将视线放回到电脑屏幕上，干脆且简洁地说道： “少得寸进尺，我还有工作。”

“当然。” Qrow也侧过身，站在冬天的身后，然后将另一只胳膊也横跨过她的胸前“你了解我的，不管是对工作还是其他什么事......我都有最大的耐心“。

“所以此时此刻......” Qrow亲昵的用鼻尖蹭着垂落在冬季耳边的白色长发，将手里一直握着的茶杯放在冬季的电脑前“除非女王首肯，在说话和亲吻拥抱之外，绝不越雷池一步“。

“另外，说话时不要讲低俗故事。” 冬天将空出的左臂举起后，向后弯成一个优美的弧度 - 将没有被长筒手套裹着的手掌轻柔的贴在Qrow的脸上。

“如果你渴了，杯子就在你面前。如果你需要我......” 他一边握住冬季的手腕，一边俯身咬住冬季的脖颈，有些含混不清的说“......我就在你身后...... ......”

“那方面的暗示你也给我收敛住。” 冬季将拇指与食指移动至Qrow的下颌骨位置，然后不轻不重的掐了一下他的耳垂，以示警告。

Qrow刚刚结束任务过来，冬季不确定他身上其他部位是否有尚未痊愈的伤，因此选择了掐他痛感明显但完全不会致命的耳垂部位作为警告手段，但在Qrow眼里，却被理直气壮地当成了调情方式。

“那方面的暗示是指哪种暗示，嗯？” 他慢吞吞的将嘴从冬季的颈部挪开，转而含住了她的耳垂，并用牙齿不轻不重的咬着“解释完后再描述一下，最好详细点......免得我又犯错，冰泉。“

于是他的鼻尖就被用力的捏了一下，接着耳边就传来了冬季恶狠狠的警告声。

“给我闭嘴。”

“哦......” Qrow一脸无辜的揉了揉鼻子，继续发挥不作死会死的精神，在冬季耳边低语 “可是现在你脸红了。”

冬季目不斜视，双手在键盘上不停敲击 “比你的鼻尖还红吗？”

“不知道......不过......” Qrow用手轻轻拨开冬季的长披肩，露出被遮住的后肩皮肤，然后用指尖细细摩擦着那块淡红色的印记“......我觉得已经同这里的差不多了“。

Winter Schnee十三岁时，曾经在树林被一只红眼的乌鸦啄伤了左后肩，虽然后来使用阿特拉斯开发的药物刺激了细胞分裂速率，使伤口在一晚上就愈合了，但从此这个部位的皮肤要比其他部位更薄一些，并显出了一块淡红色的印记。

从远处看去，像是一枝并蒂开放的浅粉色天竺葵。

比周围更薄的皮肤组织，加上多年前突然受到攻击后遗留下来的心理作用，冬季对那里所受到的触碰格外敏感。

Qrow对此也心知肚明。

只要将手指随意的从那里上划过，就能让冬季呼吸不稳，一向挺直的后背也不自觉地弓了起来，她细长的手指死死扣住书桌的边缘，几乎要扭曲变形了。

“碰到后肩应该不算过分失礼吧？” Qrow略微俯身，带着胡茬的下巴蹭着那片淡红色的肌肤“除非......你对这个部位有特殊癖好。”

“特殊癖好”这个词本来就够不正经的，放在Qrow Branwen那时时透着酒气的嘴里，情色的味道更是噌噌飞涨。

冬季不动声色，两手撑住书桌边缘，然后猛的一推 -

突然向后移动的办公转移将猝不及防的Qrow撞倒在地。

“你才有特殊癖好！”

冬季抚正被Qrow扯皱了的披肩，并恢复了之前如女王般端庄优雅的坐姿，重新将注意力集中到电脑上了。

正双手撑地坐在地毯上的Qrow，一边伸出手揉了揉后脑勺，一边真诚的回应道：“我确实有挺多特殊癖好的......”

“比如说吧......” Qrow晃悠悠地站起来，踱到落地窗前，将两边的窗帘拉开，让银色的月光透过窗户洒了进来“我就特别热爱女孩子穿着短裙......”

“令人欣慰的是，这里虽然没有你热爱的东西......”冬调整着电脑屏幕的亮度“但是你现在出去，沿着森林的小路一直走，从这个出口走到那个出口了，也许还能赶上竞争老板娘或年轻女招待床位决斗的末班车“。

“这么绝情啊......难得是个满月......” Qrow走过来，双手撑住桌沿，身体靠住书桌站着，然后他半咪起眼镜看着面前的冬天，并故意用一副兴致盎然的语调说道：“更难得的是你今天的装扮也......”

披散着一直垂到大腿处的，浅得近乎纯白的淡蓝色长发，在月光的照耀下被映出了一层光晕。低领睡裙无法遮住的细长脖颈，不管是垂首还是仰头都如同天鹅一般的优雅。被大长披肩裹着但还是能看出高挑颀长的身姿。细长白皙的手指不管是挥动长剑还是演奏乐器都能得心应手。睡裙的裙摆下露出匀称修长的腿。

像是用白银与象牙制作出来的美丽雕像。

没有盘发，没有军装，没有长筒手套，也没有武器。

Qrow心里有些懊恼 - “如果你今天也没有工作就好了。”

“很可惜我有。”冬季冷酷无情的提醒Qrow“我们说好的，你任何时候都不能打搅我工作。”

确实是他们当初说好的，就像Qrow当初半哄半骗的让冬季答应，任何时候都不能不理他，也不会拒绝来自他的亲吻或者拥抱。

当时冬天可能已经被一连串的突发状况烧的脑细胞全无，也有可能是他们所处火山这一特殊环境对Ice Queen的属性产生了克制作用--Winter居然真的点头答应了这个后来被她评价为过分孩子气的要求。

不过即使双商暂无，本性尚在，即使答应这个要求时她再眩晕，冬天依然不忘附加一个补充与前提 - “只要你不打搅我工作就行。”

下一秒可能就要一命归西了，居然还在想工作的事......他不禁感叹Winter Schnee不愧是在军方和SDC两片领域拿双高层工资的人。

然后Qrow又想起他虽然也长年打两份工，但是他一学期只上一天课，基本等同于拿着信号讲师的工资干着间谍卧底的工作，尽管已工作多年且劳苦而功高，却至今还没能使Ozpin和Glynda在他每次出差时为他开支最大的酒钱报销，这待遇简直天差地别。

 

这次Qrow的思维跑的有点远，冬季抓紧机遇给工作来了个完美无缺的收尾。

她点下发送键，看着进度条一点点被填满，内心感到了满足与欣慰。

然后她端起茶杯，准备喝一口来润润嗓子时，终于在无意中瞥见了Qrow Branwen似然正在陷入情绪的低谷区，并且短期内似乎没有回升的趋势。

Winter终于捡回了自己作为Qrow Branven女友的自觉，她内心的愧疚感也开始飞涨。

于是她站起来，攒足了自己哄妹妹时才会发挥出的最高限度的温柔后，用尽可能悠扬而又悦耳的声音问道：“怎么了”

被冬季多次强调过“不许得寸进尺”的Branwen先生确实非常善于得寸进尺，他从跑偏的思路中回到正轨后，迅速抓住了重点与机遇 - 他果断暂停使用语言攻势，双手扣住冬季的肩膀，直接就把对方带进怀里了。

没有穿高跟鞋的冬天比Qrow大约要矮一个头，所以他带的非常顺手，何况现在冬季内心的愧疚感还在一路走高，不仅丝毫没有注意到已经被扯到了肩膀以下的披肩，而且还难得非常善解人意的双手环住了他的后背。

乌鸦先生的内心此刻正感慨万千，他明知道冬季即使是在工作时，对他拥抱或者是亲吻，还是会有所回应的，虽然可能只是摸一下他的脸或是询问一下他在任务中有没有受伤什么的，但确实是关切备至的。

可惜多年以前Qrow Branwen养成了个见到妹子就忍不住语言调戏的撩妹习惯，现在虽然不会到处对妹子使了，但还是忍不住对喜欢的妹子使 - 结果就导致，完全不吃这一套的Winter Schnee不管是在成为他女友前还是在当了他女友后，每次听到他张嘴讲话，内心十有八九会产生想切他舌头的冲动。

以毒舌闻名整个猎人行业的乌鸦先生曾经悲凉的感慨，他喜欢的人喜欢他闭嘴，这大概是个报应。

冬季的下级兼好友则安慰他： - 人与人之间最常用的交流方式就是谈话，Branven先生既然能克服这样巨大的一个阻碍，用情商碾压她上司的智商，无疑是神一般的存在。

所以虽然冬天不喜欢听他话，但因为她情商偏低，恋爱经验长期不足，岁数未到也使她没有Qrow Branwen那样丰富的人生经验，两人间的博弈总是Qrow占的便宜比较多。

至少到现在为止，Winter Schnee的情商还不足以使她分清楚，妹妹抱着她是在撒娇，而Qrow抱着她是在耍流氓的这一表象和本质差异。

又比如现在......明显已经被愧疚情绪烧掉了智商的冬季，即使被压倒在书房上的长绒地毯上，却还是一副正滞留在上个状态的样子。

冬季的手攀住Qrow的脖子，内心却还在企图运用自己不太经常使用的口头语言能力，安慰一下她因为工作而忽视了许久的恋人，完全没有留意到自己不知何时被压倒了。

Qrow则把恋人在地上亲吻，顺便已经做好了下一次耍流氓的准备 - 将冬季压倒在地上后，他将摁在冬季肩膀上的手挪开，转而压在了她胳膊两边的披肩的花边上 - 这样一来，披肩就从“被Qrow脱掉的”，很自然的过渡为“冬自己挣掉的”，这在心理上造成的冲击力简直天差地别。

他从容自在的一路向下，先堵着冬季的嘴一直到她喘不上气为止，然后再一路划过下巴，脖颈，锁骨，最后压在冬季因为急促呼吸而上下起伏的胸脯上。

等冬季意识到有哪里不对然后终于勉强清醒过来时，Qrow已经把他预期能占的便宜占得差不多了。

Qrow毫不可惜冬季清醒过来的下一刻，就掐着他的脖子，将他反压倒，然后毫不客气的坐在他腹部位置 - 相反，在这个反压倒的过程中，他对一直勉强挂在冬天身上的终于彻底飘落在地，以及冬季长发扬起后又落下，并且还有部分洒在他脸和胸膛上的过程 - 特别着迷。

同时在被冬季摁倒在地的那一刻，他很有自觉的张开双手，貌似无力的瘫在地板上，一副愿她多采撷的样子。

恢复清醒的冬季膝盖压在Qrow腹部两边的地毯上，双手则不留情面的牢牢的环住他的脖子，两根拇指更是威胁感十足的在其颈部皮肤上来回划拉。

虽然表面看起来很凶悍，但是刚恢复了清醒，但智商却还没有完全恢复就位的冬季心理活动却正好相反。

冬季仔细回想了一下刚刚她双商根本不在状态的全过程，发现这段时间里Qrow都似乎没有说过话，因此她现在还不能让他死于话多。然后她又想了想她在反摁倒前还在抱着Qrow，感觉已经不能将Qrow的行为定义为耍流氓，所以她也不能把Qrow Branwen当成流氓扔出去。

她又看了一眼正被她压倒在地的Qrow，更加错误的把他那副正传递着“欢迎你也对我耍流氓”讯号的表情解读成了“你怎么能把我当成流氓”。

冬季的愧疚感再次上线，通过促使她思索自己刚才是不是过于无理取闹的方式，继续扼杀她本来也没恢复多少的脑细胞。

　　一直被按在地上的Qrow倒是兴致勃勃，他饶有趣味地观察着Winter微妙的神色变化。当察觉到锁住他脖子上的手指似乎渐渐没了力道，而且她后背似乎没有之前那么挺直了时——他立马判断出这是对方因为内心过于纠结而逐渐软化的行为体现。

　　乌鸦先生当机立断，一边自然的握住Winter正掐在他脖子上的双手手腕，一边坐了起来。

　　“累了吗？躺在地板上确实有点不舒服……”他低沉中带着点沙哑的声音，像是被阳光照射的海滩上柔软的细砂，温柔中带着潮湿而温暖的

　　接着乘胜追击，拉住Winter的手后又自然地将其搭在自己胸膛上“我把你抱到床上去休息吧？”

　　Winter觉得这个时候Qrow不仅不计前嫌，还主动给正不知所措的的她台阶下——这么比较一下之后，她从未如此深刻的发觉自己实在不够体贴大度。

　　Ice Queen浑然不觉自己已经钻进Mr.crow下的套里，还在层层纠结中一边掉智商一边懊恼地咬着下唇，像个刚被恐怖故事吓住了的小女孩一样点点头。

　　乌鸦先生感觉前景和形势一片大好，他露出了计划通式的微笑，红色的眼睛在仅以月色照明的房间中闪烁着微光，其颜值上限直接刷新到了令人毛骨悚然的新境界。

　　他小心的扶着Winter站起来，用能充分表现其体贴细致的力道握住她的腰，将她举离地面。

　　Winter条件反射的伸手圈住Qrow的脖子，再用弯起悬空的腿勾住Qrow的腰，她看了一眼窗外的圆月，眼中透出不知所措的茫然。

　　

　　Qrow将Winter放在书房的床边，然后自己却坐在床头边摆着的凳子上。

　　他背着月光，正曲腿坐着的Winter无法辨识出Qrow此刻的神情，只注意到他那双幽红色的瞳孔正在盯着她。

　　Qrow Branven有一双锋锐般的红色眼睛，如果没有酒精辅以的醉态作为调和，旁人在被这双眼睛盯住时，心脏总会感到正被无情的利刃切割着。

　　Winter较旁人要敏锐得多，在过去很长一段时间里，她都以同样冷酷无情的眼神回应对方看向她的视线，她的下级曾把她同他的对视称之为"钻石在切割钻石"。

　　不过目前，Winter发现现在形势略微有些复杂——虽然已经意识到了Qrow因为她工作的事情而不太高兴，但现在Winter又感觉……他似乎突然又因为一些别的什么事而感到相当愉快。

　　……但这次高兴的理由和她以前把他哄高兴时的原因似乎有很大差别。

　　Schnee小姐自己已经语无伦次的逻辑而感到迷茫，犹豫数秒后，她判断自己应该从让Qrow不太高兴的那部分入手。

　　于是她伸手捏住了Qrow的黑色的袖边“你还在不高兴吗？”

　　“嗯……没什么。”Qrow嘴角挂着一丝笑，伸出手去揉Winter额角的发丝“很久没见到你，今天不管怎样我会都挺高兴的。”

　　Winter抿了抿嘴唇，感觉这个听起来温柔又体贴的回答……实在滴水不漏，她由衷为Qrow Branven如此无懈可击的傲娇感到力不从心。

　　Winter当即确定自己应该改变一下策略，她挪了一下自己的位置，坐在床沿上与Qrow正面相对，然后主动伸出手环住了对方宽而结实的肩膀。

　　“是我的错。”难得向人低头的Schnee小姐在向人道歉时嗓音总显得格外机械僵硬，此刻她一边努力控制自己的腔调一边漫无目的地措辞——然而这样做反而使她的说话腔调更加怪异了。

　　Qrow在把脸压住Winter细瘦的肩膀上，使她看不到他脸上露出的狡黠笑意。

　　全然没料到已完全落去对方圈套的Schnee小姐。将手尽可能轻柔地贴在Qrow的脊骨上。“你走了整整120天，我一直会想你……”

　　四个月前他们分别的前一天，那晚Qrow拉着她躲避和作弄晚宴上她父亲派来监视她的保镖，然后他抱着她从大厅二楼的天窗跳了出去，融入了曼特大陆终年不歇的大雪中。

　　再之后的剧情就让Winter的脸有些发烫了：从晚宴上溜走后，她带着Qrow去了只有她知道的，藏在一片森林里的巨大不冻湖，两个人在一艘小船上度过了亲密无间的一整夜——那是他们的第二次。

　　“那天晚上，你说……”

　　Winter一边说着，一边稍稍抬高被Qrow压住的那一侧肩膀，然后举起双臂用手捧住他的双颊，使两人的目光再次相遇。

　　双目交汇的那一刻，Winter被对方闪烁着微光的猩红色双瞳吓了一跳。

　　Winter未完全说出的话弥散在空气中，她条件反射地想要松手退开，但Qrow已经用手牢牢按住了她的后背。

　　然后他去亲吻Winter，用不轻不重的力道咬着她淡红色的嘴唇，右手则一遍又一遍地掠过她身体后侧的脊柱，在后颈到腰两处之间反复游走，Winter因此而不由自主的颤抖着，不由自主的将上半身挺直，手指陷入Qrow的肩膀，丰满柔软的胸脯紧贴在他的胸膛上。

　　这个吻结束后，Winter将尖细的下巴抵在Qrow的肩膀上，她眼中漂浮着潮湿的雾气，在夜色的包裹下氤氲着琉璃绀的色泽。

　　Qrow环住她的后腰，将Winter固定在自己怀里。另一只手则捞起她的长发。

　　Winter的微蓝的长发，在月色中更近乎于纯白，发丝细且长，此刻披散着铺在背后，触感柔软而微凉，像是一片在夜色中绵延的雪原。

　　他再稍稍偏头，在拉下Winter睡衣后侧的拉链的同时，吮吸着Winter细长的脖子与肩膀，那里一如既往的流淌着冰冷泉水的味道。

　　后肩就是Winter的最敏感的部位，她自然察觉到了Qrow手指在那里反复摩挲的意图，于是将指甲更深的嵌入Qrow的后背衣褶中。

　　Qrow低声笑了笑，向Winter低语道：“现在我承认了，你确实不是冰块。”

　　Winter紧紧地阖着嘴唇，显然是在拒绝发出任何声音。

　　“像水滴一样清澈的顽石，应该就是指水晶吧。”Qrow握着Winter的双肘，然后靠着自己的重力将Winter压倒在床上。“你不是冷的要命，而是倔得要命。”

　　“那么你呢?”Winter看着悬宕在自己上方的脸，伸手拨弄他自然垂落的黑发。“你又是什么？”

　　“你知道我名字的，I‘m Crow。”他若无其事地将欲望高涨的下体抵在Winter的双腿间，还顺手将她的睡裙肩带扯到胳膊上“如你所知，乌鸦喜欢闪亮的东西，所以爱好偷窃珠宝。”

　　“听起来就像什么都完全被你掌控了一样。”她不甘示弱地伸出手，拉扯Qrow的衣领，让他的扣子从扣眼中松脱，衣领自然敞开露出里面结实的胸膛和小腹。“但我可不想感觉自己蠢得像个只会自投罗网的兔子。”

　　Qrow眯起眼，微凉的指尖在划过前胸时产生的奇妙触感让他感到愉快。作为回应，他扣住她的左腕，将Winter无名指指尖含进了嘴里，极为温柔地舔舐和吮吸着。

　　她的指腹圆润饱满，指甲整齐光滑，透出漂亮的浅粉色，在舌尖上的触感如同被打磨抛光后的宝石切面。

　　Winter的脸越发的红了，指尖和双腿间的神经末梢传来潮湿与微麻的触感使她的全身颤栗——尽管她之前能在被Qrow碰触时几乎没有露出情动的神情，但这些挑逗并非就如她表现得那样毫无效果。

　　事实上，不但并非毫无作用，甚至可以说是成效卓然，层层累积的快感已经使Winter雪白的皮肤透出了一种淡而温暖的浅玫瑰色，而且体温也在不断提升，像是被灼热的蒸汽裹在其中。

　　她感到自己的身体如同一根被拉紧的琴弦，已经到了即将崩断的边缘。

　　对于这一点Qrow也心知肚明，所以他不会像毛躁的年轻人那样急于直入重点，反而更类似于隐蔽在深处准备伺机而动的逐猎老手，继续一点点撩拨着Winter快要崩溃瓦解的理智与自控力。

　　“兔子可不像你那么麻烦，不然我早该在野外饿死了。”他一边说着一边脱下自己的外套，然后将它随手扔到角落里。“光是逮住你就要费神的多……但为此积而攒饥饿感更令人愉快。”

　　Qrow将脸凑近Winter，伴随着细微但清晰的金属碰撞声，在她耳边低语:“所以你记得我说过的吗？我有最大的耐心……”

　　Winter猛地抽回左手，她感到对方正捏着她的脚踝，将她的双腿分开。

　　Qrow弯下头，湿润温暖的唇舌舔弄着Winter的锁骨凹陷处，他的一只手按在Winter的胸上，并用指尖轻轻拨弄，另一只则下移至着她的臀侧，将她浅蓝色的内裤拽了下来。

　　身体上的太多部位突然同时受到刺激，Winter的理智开始溃散，她伸出的细长手指痉挛而又扭曲，想要去抓住身下的墨蓝色床单。

　　但Qrow又快了一步，他迅速将手收回，将Winter的手固定在她头部两侧，手指则伸入她分开的指缝中并牢牢握住。

　　手足同时受制的Winter被压在床上无法动弹，只能半眯着水雾升腾的蓝色双眸，瞪着书房天花板上绘制的圆顶壁画，是夜空星辰的图案。

　　Qrow在进入那一刻，Winter的蹬直的双腿无法自控地弓了起来，像是曲起的桥梁在支撑桥身一样，紧紧地合拢并支扣在Qrow瘦而结实的小腹两侧。

　　像是一条蛇，在晨雾中从容不迫地潜入一座沉默寂静的花园。

　　Winter目光散乱，她颤得越发厉害，胸脯因急促呼吸而剧烈地上下起伏。

　　现在她两手受制，两腿被分开，身体也被压住动弹不得。唯一能清晰感知的，只有他穿过她双腿间，深埋入她身体中的疼与愉悦感。

　　Winter的下巴刚好抵在Qrow的头顶上，漆黑的发丝刚好能拂过她的脸颊和鼻尖，勾起几丝微痒的触感。他的头发总是乱糟糟的，偶尔被她瞪住时候才会伸手手将他们弄齐整点，但带着被碾碎的树木枝叶与深夜露水的气息，她知道那是他因任务而常常露宿在荒野丛林中染上的。

　　Winter总是提起Qrow身上的酒气让人难以忍受，但从来不曾表露过她其实很喜欢他身上的森林气息。

　　她将手从Qrow的控制下抽出，接着将十指指尖深入他的发间，尽力抱住他的头部。

　　Qrow低笑了一声，将空出的手按在Winter的腰间两侧，再拉着坐了起来。

　　Winter情不自禁地闷哼了一声，来自下体的刺激越发强烈，让她难以自主地轻轻扭动着自己的腰。

　　Qrow的手还搭在她的腰上，他在感受Winter身体轻微晃动时的微小变化。

　　片刻后，他融入了她自然产生的幅度中，然后又迅速反客为主地带着她加快了节奏。

　　Winter伏在Qrow的怀里，嘴唇被咬得泛白，身体却渐渐晃动得越来越厉害，在快感的刺激下她全身的肌肉都在痉挛，她披散的头发像月下海面升降起伏的银色波浪，细长的双臂勉强还能挂着他的脖子，而勾在他腰上的腿则像摇摇欲坠的支架一样晃动着并发出关节扭动的声响，但每一根脚趾却又伸得笔直。

　　如果不是Qrow一直固定住她的身体，Winter已经因为脱力而后仰并歪倒在床上了。

　　即使如此，她的指尖还是深深地嵌入Qrow的后背，尽管她的指甲定期修剪也没有刻意留长，但还是在他皮肤上划出长长的刻痕，红得几乎要投出血光来。

　　Qrow将Winter拉得更近一些，然后刻意在她耳边低语到：“我的背要给你划烂了。”

　　这句话混在温暖的呼气中直接送进她的耳根，变成刺激性的瘙痒感黏附在神经末梢。

　　Winter的水雾弥漫的蓝色瞳孔也在和Qrow的对视中，被染上了一片淡淡的绯红色，但她仍旧面色微怒地瞪了他一眼。

　　Qrow没有开启Aura，事前也没告诉她，他身上还有两道没有完全愈合的伤痕——Winter知道他是故意这么做，可能又是为了诱使她产生愧疚感，也可能是想诱哄她主动放松身体去迎合他。

　　Winter瞪着正抱着她笑得极其狡黠的男人，他额前垂下了几缕发丝，与他深红色的眼睛正好相配。

　　“你……”

　　刚吐出一个字Winter就后悔了，现在她喉中挤满了喘息和呻吟，只要她一说话，它们就抢先像汹涌的海浪一样争先恐后地倾泻出来，再也无法遏制。

　　原来是想骗她出声。

　　

　　Winter仅存的理智像初春时湖面上的浮冰，零零碎碎地漂在水面上。

　　她模模糊糊地想起很久以前她跟下级谈论起Qrow，当时她毫不客气地表示：“男人到三十岁以后就很讨人厌了，因为从此以后行事风格都是处心积虑的，跟二十岁时的热血冲动简直天差地别……而Qrow Branwen，绝对是同辈里的翘楚。”

　　“翘楚是指他二十岁的时候，还是三十岁的时候？”

　　“我又不认识他二十岁的时候。”

　　“……但是我听见Brawen先生有一次告诉Gitana，你后肩的伤口……其实就是他27岁时喝太多结果热血上头时弄的。”

　　……

　　Winter的呻吟声由冷涩模糊逐渐变得婉转清晰，Qrow用亲吻和抚触不断地刺激着她，完全不给她重新紧阖上嘴唇的机会。

　　如果不是此刻完全陷没在情欲中，Winter大概已经直接掐断自己的气管了。

　　Qrow抱着Winter，让她温暖柔软的身体伏靠在他的胸膛上，他低下头，能看见她也在仰头看着她。

　　还是那样冰冷的瞳孔，但冰块已经碎裂，染上了一点淡红色，从深处中流淌出泉水的柔软，透出了几分平日中从不曾有过的稚气表情。

　　身后却如芒刺在背，不用想也知道，他怀里的这个女人天生高傲并且极其倔强，就算此时已经神智迷乱，却仍恨不得在他背上抠出十个血窟窿来。

　　Qrow将手上移，宽大的手掌贴着Winter背后两边的肩胛骨，左手手指刚好蹭过她的后肩，同时加剧了身体的动作。

　　Winter几乎要在一瞬间晕了过去，不管是因为身不由己还是情不自禁，她的呻吟声因为身体剧烈地上下起伏而被切割的支离破碎，脑海中已是一片空白，从断断续续的发音中只能勉强连出她仅能想起的唯一单词。

　　“Qr……Qrow……”

　　破碎的，不成调的声音，带着浓重的鼻音和略微的哭腔，比调情更富有诱惑力。

　　如果他名字的音节能再长一些……Qrow略微遗憾的想着，一边加大力度和技巧，将Winter推到了顶峰，

　　Winter的上半身都瘫软了，Qrow松开她并顺手扯过一个枕头，她就像树枝上一堆半融的积雪一样，软绵绵的倒在了床上。

　　Winter后腰刚好压在了枕头上，她的小腹像桥一样拱起。

　　她的体内还处在高潮的涌流中，Qrow再次俯身压住Winter，继续向她的身体中推进。

　　

　　Winter稍微恢复了一点清醒的时候，她正靠在Qrow的肩膀上，身上有一点微重分量，是柔软的厚毯子严实盖在了他们身上。

　　Winter稍稍转动了一下眼球，看到了Qrow Branwen，他的左手揽着她赤裸的腰，将她固定在怀里，另一只手在把玩她的长发。

　　察觉到她醒了，他低头看着她，红色的眼睛里带着些微餍足的笑意。

　　“醒了吗？现在擎天王国每天近极夜，日出在10点以后，你现在可以好好睡一觉。”Qrow用手指拨开挡在她眼睛上的长发。“当然如果你觉得夜太长，我们就再来一次。”

　　Winter迷迷糊糊的伸出一只手，贴在他的脸颊上，用有些含糊沙哑的嗓音问道:”你会待到天亮吗？”

　　“我钻了个时差的空子，如果你不向老Jimmy泄露我在这，我可以多待一天半。”Qrow也伸手握住她的手腕，让她的手掌在自己带着胡茬的脸颊上面轻轻摩挲。

　　Winter微笑起来，眼睛像晴夜中的湖泊，她收回手调整了一下姿势，用双臂圈住Qrow的腰。

　　“那明天我醒来的时候……我非要把你那乱七八糟的头发梳理清楚不可，你不许偷跑。”

　　不等他回答，她就将脸颊贴在Qrow的胸膛上，并迅速沉入梦乡中。

　　Qrow伸手拍了拍自己的头顶，然后低声叹了口气，小心翼翼的用脚勾住Winter的脚踝，将她伸出在毯子外的那截小腿勾了回来。　　

　　Winter将脸埋在他怀里，露出毫无戒备的微笑表情，显然是确实已经熟睡了。

　　 ——The End

 


End file.
